Aim for the Top in the Sports Festival!
'Aim for the Top in the Sports Festival! '''is episode 35 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 86 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Someone unwraps a gift to find a set of Battle Ranger toys. This person is revealed to be Kimitaka, who thanks his dad and excitedly overlooks the toy. Summary The kindergarteners are preparing for the athletic track meet- but Kimitake's attitude threatens to ruin it. '' Recap One morning at the shop, the girls are busy with the plants as Pop tries to tell them about her classes exciting plans for the upcoming Sports Festival. She gets annoyed when she thinks nobody is listening to her but Doremi states she has been telling them the same information recently- although the others appear mildly interested. Suddenly, Hana begins to cry and Doremi asks her to go and see what's wrong as they are busy at the time. After expressing frustration she runs into the other room to find Hana while the others discuss how excited she is, but when they hear Pop yelling Doremi rushes in to find her "practicing" with Hana. In class Pop's friends excitedly chatter about the upcoming sports festival, with the exception of Sayaka, who seems worried. Meanwhile, Misaki is the only one who isn't in Pop's boyfriend group and they are disappointed about it as they were put in Kimitaka's group. Soon they change clothes and begin to practice their fan postures they are working on for the event. But when Kimitaka's group falls over he chews out the boy responsible, who claims he is too heavy to hold for very long. Jyunichi runs over to ask him to swap places with the other boy but he refuses, as he said the one in the middle of the fan can't be on top of their pyramid, and that's the position he wants- even as they reason he is the strongest and would really help them in the middle. He continues refusing, so they ask Fumio to try instead. This time they appear to be more successful, and they move onto the falling over portion, followed by forming the pyramid. But when Pop notices Sayaka hasn't climbed on top they ask if she's alright and she is driven to tears from anxiety, afraid of how tall it is. Meanwhile, Kimitaka is too rough with his team and he ends up making them fall over. He yells at them and accuses them of not even trying, and the boys complain over this as Jyunichi and Pop's female teacher run over to check on them again. By now he's not in the mood, and he bluntly tells Kimitaka that sporting events like this require good teamwork, and if he's unable to do that then they will just find someone to replace him. More gently he approaches Sayaka and attempts to ease her worries. ''WIP Spells Major Events Errors Trivia *Pop is shown to still harbor feelings for Jyunichi. Category:Sharp episodes Category:Episodes Needing Info Category:Sharp Category:Pop episodes Category:Episodes